The Missing Medal Affair
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Jim's medal he received for saving the earth is missing! Can he and Chekov uncover a plot to steal his captaincy before it's too late? K/S slash. Implied Sulu/Chekov. Crackfic!
1. It's Gone!

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: I haven't forgotten about Chance Encounter, I promise. This plot bunny was just begging to be written. I really needed to write something light, and this was the result. I hope you guys enjoy it! The song in question belongs to Right Said Fred.

_The Missing Medal Affair_

_.~._

Prologue

_.~._

_Location: U.S.S Enterprise_

Nighttime on the mighty flagship meant Gamma shift, whispering in the corridors, and scrambling to finish any work that was due the next day. M'Benga was in charge of Sickbay, Keenser headed Engineering, and Lt. Giotto (aka Cupcake) ruled Security. Everyone else who had not been assigned to Gamma shift for the night was catching up on much-needed sleep.

The _Enterprise_'s handsome young captain was fast asleep in his bunk, dreaming of the one he could never have. A snoring Kirk merely turned over in bed when an intruder bypassed the security lock and entered his quarters. The tall, dark masked figure crept towards the captain, checking to make sure he was fast asleep. Then the trespasser snatched an object from Kirk's shelf that contained his (few) sentimental items. Glancing once more at the captain, the figure slunk towards the door, their task now complete.

.~.

Ch. 1: It's Gone!

Jim's alarm went off at 7AM, blasting a late 20th century tune.

_"I'm… too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!" _

Kirk groaned. Why had he picked that stupid song to wake him up? Just because it was true didn't make it a good choice. What if Spock's sexy Vulcan ears heard it? Jim would never be able to look the Vulcan in the eye again! And what a travesty that would be, as Jim loved to gaze at Spock. Secretly, of course. Which meant, the whole bridge crew – save for Spock – knew about his hobby.

"Computer, halt alarm," he commanded. Mercifully, the song stopped.

Rubbing his eyes, Jim plodded towards the bathroom he shared with his first officer. Not that they ever used it at the same time, of course. Spock's bathroom schedule never coincided with his, much to Jim's disappointment. But he knew it was better that way – he'd be much less tempted to jump his First if he never saw him naked.

Kirk plodded through his morning routine – go pee, shower, brush teeth, comb hair. Once he finished in the bathroom, he returned to his quarters to pull on his uniform. Jim was about to grab one of his golden command shirts, but then he remembered that today was a special occasion. It marked the anniversary of Jim's first year as captain of the _Enterprise_. It was also the day he received his captain's review from Starfleet, which decided whether or not he was qualified to keep his ship for the rest of the five year mission. So Jim dressed to impress and went with his lime green dress shirt.

Mentally running through a checklist of all the tasks he had to accomplish that day, Jim absently reached for his medal. While most starship captains had plenty of accolades and medals, Jim only had one. He'd received it for saving the earth from Nero, and in his mind there could be no higher honor than the preservation of his planet. Although there were some of his crew who were of the opinion that Jim would wear his medal every chance he got, it simply wasn't true. Jim hadn't worn his medal hardly at all, since it reminded him of his failure to save Vulcan, as well as his success in saving Earth.

Pinning the medal on his uniform, Kirk took a quick look in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. But what he saw gave him quite a shock! Instead of seeing his medal given to him by Admiral Barnett, he saw a fake bronze medal that read '**ASK ME ABOUT MY WEINER' **in big red block letters.

"I'm gonna kill Bones," the captain grumbled as he yanked the offending object from his person. "Or Scotty. Or Sulu. It could any one of those jokers." But then he chuckled – it _was_ a good prank. As long as he found his real medal in time for his big chat with Starfleet that evening, no one would be receiving a formal reprimand.

Just then his door chimed.

"Who is it?" Kirk called.

"It's me, keptin!" Came the reply. _Oh. Chekov._ Perhaps Jim could weasel the identity of the prankster out of him!

"Come in, Mr. Chekov," said Kirk, using his "captain's" voice. The eighteen year-old ensign entered his quarters with a spring in his step.

"Good morning, Keptin!" Chekov trilled, his eyes filled with hero worship as he stared at his captain.

"Morning." Jim hid a smile at the young genius's enthusiasm. "My shift starts in twenty minutes – what can I do for you, Mr. Chekov?"

"Nozing, sir."

"Jim," Kirk corrected him with a wince. "No more of this 'sir' stuff. For all of your technological brilliance, you and Spock are the only ones who can't remember that!"

"Sorry." The curly haired youth blushed. "I just vanted to vish you congratulations on your anniwersary as keptin. Good luck on your report today, Jim."

"Thanks, Pavel," said Jim, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I really appreciate it."

"You are velcome!" The captain studied the Russian for a moment, trying to decide if he should share his concern. Kirk decided to go with his gut feeling, besides it would do Chekov some good to see that his hero wasn't invincible all the time.

"Actually, I'm kinda nervous about my review," Jim confessed, wringing his hands as he spoke to the boy. The Russian's eyes widened at this admission.

"You haz no reason to be nerwous!" Chekov insisted. "You are the wery best keptin I've ever had." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Except for Pike for the grand total of a _day_, I'm the only captain you've had!"

"Zat is true," Chekov considered with a shrug. He regarded his captain closely, noting the crinkled lines on Kirk's forehead. The ensign found it odd that Kirk would be so openly worried. "Iz anyzing else wrong?" _Oh what the hell, he might as well tell him all of it._

"Yeah," said Jim, pulling out the fake medal. "Look at this." Chekov took one look at the message and started to giggle.

"Zis is what you are vorried about?"

"No!" Jim scowled. "I think that was actually pretty funny. What worries me is that I can't find the real medal. I think of it as the symbol of my authority. I earned that damn thing, and I want it back to wear during my review today! Know anything about it, Mr. Chekov?"

"I'm afraid not." Jim could tell from his earnest reply that Pavel was telling the truth.

"It's okay. I just thought I'd ask." Kirk sighed, really hoping his medal hadn't been lost for good.

"Haff you searched your entire quarters?" Chekov wanted to know. "Perhaps you haff just misplaced eet."

"I really don't think I'd misplace something so valuable," Jim said slowly, but he allowed Pavel to assist him in a quarter-wide search for the missing medal. Ten minutes later they'd managed to turn Kirk's quarters into a disaster zone, but they didn't unearth the decoration.

"I am sorry we didn't find it," Chekov tried to console his commanding officer.

"That's okay." Jim gave him a fake smile. "I'll bet the prankster has it. They're sure to give it back before the end of the day – I hope." But then his eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey, maybe you could include my missing medal in your shipwide announcements." The boy bit his lip.

"I am not so sure dat is a good idea, Keptin."

"Why not?" Kirk demanded. The Russian answered carefully.

"Eet may not be wise to announce that ze symbol of your authority is missing on the very day your performance as keptin is reviewed." Jim frowned at his friend.

"You don't think someone is deliberately trying to scare me?"

"I wouldn't rule it out," Chekov's reply was reluctant. "There are always zose who are not satisfied with your performance. A small faction of the crew believes we would be better off under Meester Spock's command."

"Really?" Kirk nervously flicked his tongue. "I didn't know that."

"You cannot please all of ze people all of ze time," Chekov wisely replied. "Russian proverb." Jim didn't seem to hear him.

"The thing is," Kirk swallowed, "I thought I was a pretty _good _captain."

"You _are_ a good captain!" Chekov assured him. "Me and Hikaru certainly think so."

"I mean, no one's perfect," Jim rationalized. "Not even Pike would've known that offering dilithium to trade with was an insult on Igphenia IV."

"At least none of ze security officers were keeled zat time," Chekov approved. "Don't worry, Keptin, Starfleet knows that you vould sacrifice your life if it meant keeping one of your crewmembers safe."

"Yeah," Jim said quietly. "I just wish I knew whether or not someone wanted me out of their way."

"I'll help you get to ze bottom of zis, keptin!" Chekov cheered. "You haff my allegiance."

"Thanks," said Jim, touched by the ensign's pledge. They left his quarters together, and Kirk sealed his quarters.

"I'd better go," Chekov said. Jim nodded.

"Well, see you in a few on the bridge. I'm going to go see Bones," Kirk said determinedly. "If anyone knows what's going on, he does."

End Ch. 1

A/N: What do you guys think? Should I keep going? Should Spock ask Jim about his weiner? LOLZ.


	2. Suspects

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

Ch. 2: Suspects

"Keptin, vait!"

"Yes, Mr. Chekov?" The young Russian chewed on his lower lip, his puppy-dog eyes nervous.

"Maybe I had better come vith you."

"I'll be fine." Kirk laughed. "No one is trying to get rid of me!"

"All ze same, I vould razzer come vith you. If you vill excuse me for being a few minootes late?"

"Sure, why not?" Jim grinned at the young ensign. He'd enjoy the company anyway. They headed for the turbolift, arrived at the appropriate floor, and jogged the short distance to Sickbay.

In his element, Bones was rushing from patient to patient, waving his med scanner around, and barking orders to his underlings. All in all, it was a typical busy day in Sickbay. This was how Jim and Chekov found him - stressed to the max.

"Hey, Bones!" The captain announced his arrival with a smile, glad to see his friend. "How's it going?"

"How does it _look_ like it's going?" The doctor glared at Jim. "I'm dealing with an outbreak of syphilis because _someone_ turned a blind eye to the orgy party in Rec Room 3 last night." Jim turned on his 'angel eyes'.

"Don't look at me! I wasn't there. I didn't know about it."

"Sure you didn't," Bones grumbled.

"He is grumpier zan usual, Keptin," the Russian observed.

"Dammit, Jim!" Bones sighed, glancing over at Chekov. "Don't you have something better to do than drag your fan club around and bother me?"

"Fan club?" Chekov looked insulted, and advanced towards the M.D.

"Yeah." The doctor crossed his arms, and smirked. "Aren't you a little old for hero worship? I thought you weren't underage anymore." Chekov's face turned beet red.

"How _dare _you-!" Kirk quickly stepped in between them, just in case the argument came to blows. He knew young Pavel couldn't stand a chance against the doctor, who had often been his sparring partner at the Academy. If Kirk had a little trouble defending himself against McCoy, then there was no way Chekov would be able to handle him.

"Woah woah woah!" He pushed Pavel back a few feet, since he was willing to do whatever his captain wanted. Then he turned to his best friend. "Chill, Bones. I just wanted to ask you something." Jim held up his hands in defense. "What's with you today? Usually you're at least a little happy to see me."

"Think, man," said an exasperated Bones, before giving one of his male patients a hypo to the neck. The captain noted that the man didn't flinch one bit. Why was it that Bones always made it hurt when he gave _Kirk_ shots? "What is today?"

"Ohhhh," Jim realized after a moment. _Shit._ "It's Joanna's seventh birthday." He shot Bones a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, man." No wonder his friend was pissed!

"Yeah, and I can't even talk to her," came the bitter reply. "My own daughter!"

"But vhy?" Chekov wondered. "Zat is unfair!" Bones scowled at him.

"The ex-wife saw to that. She has full custody – I don't even get visiting privileges."

"Look at it this way; it could be worse," said Kirk. "At least Joanna knows she has a father who cares about her." Bones wasn't about to go into Jim's daddy issues right now.

"As you can see, I'm really busy. What did you want to ask me?"

"My medal is missing, Bones." Kirk sighed. "Have you seen it?"

"Medal?" McCoy was drawing a blank. "What medal?"

Jim rolled his eyes. How could McCoy forget the most important moment of his life?

"You know, the one I got for saving the Earth from Nero?"

"Know anyzing about it, Doctor?" Chekov pressed. Kirk gave the barely-legal boy a 'WTF' look. He didn't honestly think that Bones took it, did he? The young ensign shrugged, and shut up.

"Oh _that_ medal." Bones's left eye twitched. "I haven't seen it, Jim. Why on Earth would you think I would have your medal?" Jim was just about to explain about the 'ask me about my weiner' medal prank he found in his quarters that morning, but he was interrupted by a skidding Scotsman.

Suddenly, everyone's favorite Chief Engineer burst into Sickbay, arms flailing wildly as he struggled to come to a complete stop.

"Doctor! I just heard the captain was headed this w-" Scotty slowed to a stop when he realized Jim was standing right in front of him. "Ach! Captain Kirk!!" Then he turned back around and ran out of Sickbay before Jim could protest. Face flaming, the Scot pivoted on his heel and zipped out of Sickbay.

"What's gotten into him?" Jim wondered, surprised that McCoy just let Scotty run out of Sickbay.

"I do not know, Keptin - zat was wery strange," a confused Chekov stated.

"Tell me about it," said Jim, shaking his head. "Bones, aren't you gonna call him back in here and examine him for head trauma?"

"Nah. You know Scotty." McCoy laughed nervously. "He probably just recalibrated the engines and they were off by .5 of a millimeter. He'll be fine once he eats lunch."

"If you say so." The Russian frowned at Jim. Bones wiped off the sweat slipping down his cheeks from his forehead.

"Whew, it's hot as hell in here!"

"Feels normal to me," Chekov noted. An awkward silence followed.

"Well, sorry for dropping in uninvited." Jim managed to look sheepish. "Keep an eye out for my medal, will ya,?"

"Sure thing, Jimbo." Bones returned to work, and the duo left Sickbay, heading for the bridge. On the way, they discussed what they'd seen.

"Ze doctor was acting mighty suspicious if you ask me," the Russian mused.

"Oh, come on," Jim chuckled. "He was just being his crazy self. Besides, why would Bones ever want me demoted? We've been best friends for years. He's my biggest supporter."

"Zat is true," Chekov considered. "But vat if Meester Spock being keptin could giwe him something dat you could not? Vat does ze doctor vant more zan anyzing?" Jim didn't hesitate.

"That's easy – he wants joint custody of his daughter. So?"

"So, zink about eet." Chekov began to tell a tale of conspiracy and betrayal. "If ze doctor helped Meester Spock regain ze keptincy, zat dream could become reality. The Wulcan's family is wery important – kind of like Wulcan royalty. His father Ambassador Sarek and Grand-muzzer T'Pau have plenty of vealth and influence. Perhaps Meester Spock would ask them to grant custody to-"

"No," Jim said firmly. "Spock wouldn't do that."

"Vhyever not?" The captain threw up his hands.

"It's against his morals. Besides, I like to think that we're friends. I doubt he'd stab me in the back like that." They walked in silence to the turbolift, which brought them to the bridge.

Alpha shift crawled by as Jim kept imagining the different scenarios that could occur based on his captain's report. The best one was where Spock was so impressed by his captain's performance that he made out with Kirk in front of _everybody_ and declared that he wanted to show his appreciation for the captain privately. The worst one was where the admirals announced that he'd failed as a captain, his command was immediately turned over to Spock, and security had to drag him screaming into the brig. If only he had his medal back! At least then he'd know that the admirals couldn't strip him of that honor. While he was signing reports and looking all official, he made a mental list of the people who he could ask if they'd seen it. _Uhura. Spock. Sulu. Giotto… on second thought, scratch Giotto._

Once the shift was over, Jim headed straight for his communications officer, who was turning her station over to her replacement.

"Lieutenant Uhura, could I see you for a moment?" Her black ponytail whipped around, preceding her pleasantly tanned face.

"Certainly, Captain." There was no trace of animosity in her voice, as there had been when he'd first been appointed captain. Kirk had proved time and again that he deserved the position, as his quick original thinking had saved the ship from certain destruction. Not one to beat around the bush, Kirk got straight to the point.

"Hey, would you like to have lunch with me?" While Uhura thought the request was odd – her captain usually ate with Spock or McCoy – she could tell that something was off. If Jim was asking her for help, whatever it was had to be serious.

"I'd like that." They took the turbolift to the officer's mess together. Jim grabbed a veggie burger in case Bones was skulking around on diet duty, and Uhura chose a chicken salad. They picked a table in the corner for privacy's sake. The communications officer sat down across from her captain, and folded her hands on the table.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

Jim flicked his tongue in and out of his mouth, a nervous habit that many of the female (and some of the male) crewmembers enjoyed.

"Nyota, have you received any coms from the admirals regarding my captain's re-evaluation report?" She shook her head.

"No - I would've let you know if there had been any message of that nature."

"I know you would." Jim sighed. He took a big bite of his burger. As he chewed, he realized he should ask Nyota about her day, but he just didn't feel like making small talk. So he just stared at the checkered wall behind her.

"What, not even one flirtatious dig?" Uhura said after her captain's uncharacteristic ten minute silence. "Okay, out with it. What's bothering you, Jim?"

"That noticeable, huh?" He scowled.

"I notice pretty much everything," she said truthfully. Jim decided to confide in her – girls were usually good at helping people deal with emotional crap.

"It's just I feel like something weird is happening today. That, and I'm missing my medal." Her eyes widened.

"The one you received for saving the Earth from Nero?"

"The very same." Kirk was glad someone actually remembered it.

"Haven't seen it," she said, rather abruptly. "Now tell me what's really wrong."

"Nothing, really." He let out a large sigh. "I should feel better once I get my results back from the admirals."

"Is that what's bothering you? I'm sure they'll be great." She tried to reassure him. "I know I had my doubts at first, but you've exceeded all of my expectations. You've treated your crew with respect, and that's not something they'll soon forget."

"Thanks." Kirk gave her a sincere smile. Then he stood up from the table. "Nature calls - be right back."

Once he finished his business, Kirk headed back to his table. Once again, Scotty randomly appeared, bursting through the glass French doors like a fire was lit under his pants. The young captain hid behind a pillar, wanting to observe his engineer from a clandestine perspective. Kirk predicted that he'd get a repeat performance of this morning in Sickbay. He was right.

"Uhura!" The Scot approached her table. He bent over, trying to catch his breath. "I dinnae want ye to be alarmed, but I just saw the captain-" She interrupted him.

"The captain is eating lunch with me, Mr. Scott."

Scotty gaped at her.

"He is?" Jim stepped out of the shadows to wave at his chief engineer.

"The captain just stepped out to take a leak." Kirk grinned at Scotty, who blanched. "What can I do for you, Scotty?"

"Captain!" The engineer gulped. "Oh. Well. Nice to see ye. Goodbye!" Scotty hightailed it out of there.

"That's the second time he's done that to me, today." Kirk frowned, watching the doors close behind the Scot. "Do you know what's going on with him? Rumor is you two have something going on together." Jim waggled his eyebrows at her, which she ignored.

"For once, the rumors are correct." She smirked she watched her captain's jaw drop.

"Really? Wow, congratulations!" He broke into a wide smile. "I think you two would be badass together."

"Thanks." She grinned at him. "We're really happy so far. Montgomery's just been under a lot of stress lately. As soon as Keenser recovers from his surgery and returns to duty, he'll be fine." She patted his hand. "Don't worry about him, Jim. There's always one crazy person in the relationship, and it's the sane person's job to calm them down. That's where I come in." Kirk mulled that over. He tried really hard not to apply that theory to himself and Spock, but failed miserably.

"Huh, that's an interesting insight. Guess I need to go find me someone who is sane." He winked at her. "Well, it's been fun, but I gotta go find Chekov." Uhura looked horrified.

"Captain!" Uhura gasped. "I do not think Mr. Sulu would appreciate that."

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked. Then it dawned on him, and his eyes reflected the horror that he'd seen in Uhura's expression. "_No_! No no no. God, no! I'm not interested in the kid in that way." He frowned, just now remembering exactly what she said. "Wait, what was that about Sulu?"

"Nothing." She gave him her most innocent look. _Yeah, there was something going on there._

"Uh huh." Kirk grinned knowingly. "I'll have to ask the wiz kid about that."

"No, Jim, don't embarrass him," she pleaded. "It's his first real boyfriend."

"Sulu and Chekov - that's actually sickeningly cute." Then he smirked. "I'll bet Sulu asks him over for 'sword practice' all the time." Uhura smacked him in the arm.

"What?" Jim shrugged. "It was a joke." She immediately left, leaving her plate, utensils, and cup for her captain to take care of. Jim resolved not to joke in front of his communications officer in the future.

After he finished cleaning up their table in the officer's mess, it wasn't too hard for Kirk to find Chekov. He was in his room, practicing some 'wery complicated calculations'.

"Keptin! Vat did you learn from Lt. Uhura?" The kid wanted to know.

"Not much," Jim said, rather despondent. "She says she hasn't seen the medal. Although Scotty did randomly show up while we were talking - the same as this morning." Chekov's expression turned grave.

"Ve must talk, Keptin."

"We _are_ talking," Kirk reminded him, amused.

"No no, my room could be bugged. It must be someplace secret." The Russian insisted.

"Fine," his captain agreed with a sigh. "What did you have in mind?"

_Enterprise Cargo Bay_

"Pavel, I don't think you can get more secret than this," Kirk mused, glancing around at all the crates and boxes. "No one comes down here unless it's time for us to dock."

"Good," the ensign said seriously. "Because vat I have to say shouldn't be heard by anyone else."

"Just tell me already!" Kirk all but shrieked. Chekov nodded.

"I zink zer is a conspiracy going on under neath our noses. I beliewe some of your crew is going to mutiny!"

"What?" Kirk stared at the ensign, incredulous. "That's crazy."

"Please let me finish, Keptin." Chekov held up his hand, and Kirk begrudgingly allowed him to continue. "It includes several of your closest friends. Dr. McCoy is in it for ze money. Mr. Scott vants to be higher up in the chain of command – I'll bet Mr. Spock vould make him First Officer. Uhura vould be promised an increase in rank, and plus, she is dating Mr. Scott."

"And why would Spock want the captaincy when he's repeatedly stated that he has no interest in the position?" Kirk countered.

"I think zat would be obvious," said Chekov, giving Jim a pointed look. "He still vants rewenge against you, for putting a black mark on his record."

"You've really got it wrong this time!" Jim chuckled. "Spock forgave me for that long ago. Your ideas are so far-fetched, Chekov, they belong in a mystery novel."

But right after Kirk finished speaking, a distinct locking sound was heard on the single entry door to the cargo bay. Chekov looked terrified, visions of mutiny playing out in his head, but Jim mouthed to him 'it's okay'.

"Computer, disengage lock," came Jim's confident order.

"Voice recognition unrecognizable. Unable to proceed," said the cool female voice. Kirk gulped. Spock wouldn't really organize a mutiny against him, would he? He reluctantly turned back to the frightened ensign.

"Although, I could be wrong…"

End Ch. 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I have a lot of other projects going on at the moment. Just bare with me! Hope you liked.


	3. Conspiracy Truths

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

Ch. 3: Conspiracy Truths

Chekov sat against a pile crates containing spare replicator parts while Jim paced the length of the Cargo Bay. Every once and a while the young captain would pause, as if he'd thought of something, but would ultimately frown, shake his head, and continue pacing.

"There has got to be a way to get out of here!" Jim exclaimed for the tenth time.

"I am sorry, Keptin. No one is answering our communicators, we cannot hack into ze computer system, and we cannot bypass ze security hold on ze door." Pavel's lower lip trembled. Jim really hated to see Jailbait look upset.

"Maybe there's something we haven't thought of. Those are the normal ways people would consider getting out of a situation," the captain mused. "I must be overlooking something. Are you sure this door is the only way out?" The answer came to both of them at the same time.

"The cargo turbolift!"

"I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier," Jim groaned, as he helped Chekov clear a path towards the seldom used turbolift. "We could've been out of here a half hour ago."

"It is alright, Keptin," Chekov assured him, as Jim punched in the top floor. "Howewer, ve must be wery careful when we come out. We don't vant Dr. McCoy, Scotty, Uhura, or Mr. Spock to find out."

"Oh, come on, Pavel," Jim scoffed as they felt the turbolift ascend. "I'll bet someone just locked me down here as a prank. I don't think my crew is trying to mutiny. I just can't believe Spock could do that to me. Our friendship means more to him than becoming captain of the _Enterprise_."

The turbolift opened inside the _Enterprise_ kitchens, where formal dinners were served in the adjoining dining rooms for the dignitaries that sometimes traveled with them. Jim jumped out and was about to motion Pavel to join him when he heard voices approaching from outside the kitchen doors.

"Go back!" Jim hissed, and then closed the turbolift door behind them, cracking just a smidge so he could eavesdrop on the intruders. He could barely make out translucent shapes on either side of the table, but saw three distinctive forms.

"I appreciate that you were able to meet us here without much advance notice." _Spock! _ Jim's heart sank as he listened to his first officer speak. Chekov exchanged a wide-eyed, apologetic look, and they both pressed their ears to the door.

"Jim doesn't suspect a thing," he heard Dr. McCoy's voice say. "Everything is working out the way we planned." _Bones! Not you too! _Jim thought with despair. It was then that he noticed that Spock was holding something - a box, maybe.

"What do you think's in that package?" Jim nervously asked his navigator.

"I don't know, sir," whispered the Russian. "It might be a bomb."

Kirk gulped, and tried to listen for more.

"I trust you can deliver the package to its final destination?" Spock asked the masked man in black.

"You can count on me, sir." Sulu's voice was muffled, but there was no mistaking it was him. Chekov squeaked when he recognized Hikaru's voice, but Jim quickly shushed him.

"You will be commended for your services if you can carry out this task without complication," Spock promised Sulu, who nodded. He turned to leave.

"And whatever you do," McCoy added, "don't drop it!"

"So it's true," Jim cried, forgetting to be quiet. "They really_ are_ trying to get rid of me!"

"Shh, Keptin, keep your voice down," Chekov urged, but it did no good. Kirk continued to bemoan his fate, and Spock's Vulcan ears picked up the sound. The Vulcan motioned towards the turbolift exit, and McCoy stepped towards it.

"Jim, is that you?" McCoy called out, uncertain. Jim froze, his panic-stricken face pleading for Chekov to save him.

"Going down," Chekov announced, frantically pressing the turbolift buttons to return them to the Cargo Bay. They landed with a small thump.

"Owww," Jim groaned, rubbing his head, as the turbolift had exceeded maximum safe speed in their haste to depart.

"Thanks for saving our asses back there," Jim said, once they caught their breath.

"No problem," said his navigator. "Are you alright, Keptin?"

"I'll live." Jim frowned. "I just can't believe it. Spock AND Bones. I never thought that my two best friends would turn on me. Shows how stupid I was." He shook his head.

"Do not forget Mr. Scott, Lt. Uhura, and... Hikaru," Chekov reminded him with a sniff. "I vas seeing him, Keptin. I cannot beliewe Hikaru could choose the side of ze mutineers! I feel like he betrayed me as vell." The kid looked so heartsick that Jim just wanted to hug him. But instead, he had to ask a few questions.

"You'll stick by me, won't you, Pavel?" Kirk grabbed him by the shoulders. "You're not one of _them_?"

"Of course I vill help you, Keptin!" The Russian assured him, and Kirk immediately released him and apologized.

"Sorry. I just don't know who I can trust right now."

"You can trust zat I could newer help owerthrow you." Pavel's innocent eyes reminded Jim of that truth. "Vhat do you need me to do? Get a message to Starfleet?"

"By the time it reaches them, it won't do any good," was Jim's practical answer. He began pacing again. "I know. Here's what you can do - get me safely to the VIP guest quarters. Admiral Pike should've arrived by now. Besides you, he's the last friend I've got!"

"I vill make sure you get to see ze Admiral if it is ze last zing I do," Pavel vowed. "It is lucky he was scheduled to come aboard to giwe your captain's report."

"Yeah," Jim agreed, feeling relieved already. Just being in Pike's inspiring presence would lift his spirits and make him feel safe again. "He's like a second father to me. He'll know what to do."

.~.

He and Chekov climbed back into the turbolift, and got off in one of the levels of engineering. They were able to pull on a few spare uniforms, and dart up to B deck without their presence being detected. It wasn't long before they stood before the entrance to the VIP quarters.

"It is now or newer, Keptin," Chekov encouraged him. Jim sighed, took a deep breath, and pushed the button. Almost immediately, Pike came to the door.

"What is it, Jim?"

"Oh, Chris, thank God you're here!" Jim exhaled. He tried to enter the room, but Pike in his chrome wheelchair blocked his way.

"I'm sorry, Jim, but I'm very busy right now." Pike's apologetic smile didn't reach his eyes.

"But I think Spock and some of the bridge crew are in a conspiracy to mutiny against me," Jim said in a rush. "And also, someone stole my medal of valor and-"

Jim trailed off mid-sentence, for he'd just seen what was sitting on Pike's coffee table. The admiral had been trying to block it from Jim's view with his wheelchair, but he hadn't been successful. Sitting on the coffee table next to a cardboard box was, unmistakably, _Jim's stolen medal_.

Kirk's mouth dropped open in shock, while his blue eyes blazed with hurt and fury.

"Jim, I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go." Pike's voice was firm.

"Sorry to have bothered you, sir," Jim choked out before stepping back and watching the door woosh closed in his face.

Anguish was written all over Kirk's handsome, so Chekov did the only practical thing and pulled his captain into a private alcove off the main hall in an attempt to comfort him.

"I just can't beliewe it! He's the_ last _person I vould've thought vould be in on zis!" Chekov cried.

"You're tellin' me," was Jim's bitter response.

"Vhat do we do now?" Pavel asked softly.

"They'll be waiting for me in the grand audience chamber. I have to confront them; all of them." Was Jim's weary response.

"Vhat?" Chekov cried. "Jim, I do not beliewe zat is a good idea."

"I can't keep hiding forever, Pavel." Kirk smiled sadly at the boy genius, thankful that he'd gotten Chekov to call him Jim at last. He was going to miss that kid. "A coward dies a thousand deaths - a brave man dies but one."

Chekov just stared as Kirk began walking towards the turbolift, his shoulder squared and his head held high. He was going to turn himself in to his mutineers, just like that? Pavel couldn't understand it, but if that's what his Keptin's final act was to be, then he, Pavel Chekov, would support him. The curly-haired youth trotted after his captain, and soon caught up.

"You didn't have to come, Pavel." His captain said, but Pavel could tell that Kirk was touched by his action.

"I know. I vanted to," the navigator assured him. "Howewer, I hawe just one question."

"What's that?"

"Vhat happens to ze brave man's loyal Russian friend?"

Jim had no answer for that.

End Ch. 3

A/N: The plot thickens! Just one more chapter left!!


	4. Unexpected

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Contains mild slash. Don't like, don't read. Thanks! Enjoy the last chapter, guys!

Ch. 4: Unexpected

.~.

Captain Kirk and Ensign Chekov stepped out of the turbolift and on to C deck. Jim's heart was pounding in his chest, and his palms grew sweaty. He'd faced all kinds of dangers in space, but he'd never had to face a mutiny! If anything, Jim had always thought he could depend on his crew to come through for him in any situation. But now? Now, not so much.

He had to admit, it hurt – a lot. Bones and Spock's betrayals especially stung. Did they really only see him as a means to advance in rank? He thought that he and Spock had become friends during his first year as captain, and he _knew_ that he'd been friends with the doctor since their early days at the Academy. What terrible thing had he done to deserve being treated this way? Sure, he sometimes disagreed with Spock about the best course of action to take in diplomatic situations. And he'd been known to skip out on trips to Sickbay from time to time. But did those things really constitute a conspiracy to remove him from command?

Maybe they thought he just couldn't handle the job. Jim's stomach churned at the thought. He thought he'd proved himself capable time and time again with each successful mission, but there had been some disasters in the mix. His track record wasn't perfect by any means. The_ Enterprise_ lost more security members than any other Federation ship. Had he risked their lives needlessly? Jim didn't think so, but perhaps Bones and Spock had a different opinion. And what about Scotty, Uhura, and Sulu? Hadn't he spent much of his free time trying to grow closer to his chief engineer, chief communications officer, and pilot?

Perhaps his reputation at the Academy was too extreme to overcome, but Jim had tried, really! He stopped flirting while on duty (except on occasion with Spock – that was too much fun to give up), never slept with a member of his own crew, and only drank when he was on shore leave. Not only that, he actually took the time to memorize the Starfleet regs. If that wasn't dedication, Jim wasn't sure what was. He would give his life to ensure the safety of his ship and crew, especially certain members in particular…

Kirk was so lost in thought when he and Chekov turned the corner that he almost ran smack into the man formerly known as Cupcake.

"Captain, there you are." Giotto skidded to a halt, just missing colliding with Kirk. "Everyone's been waiting for you. Good luck, sir." The hulking red-shirt gestured towards the auditorium.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," Kirk said grimly. "It's been a privilege serving as your captain, Giotto."

"Uh, thank you?" The security chief scratched his head, as if confused by Jim's statement. He quickly excused himself as if he was in a hurry to be somewhere, leaving Kirk and Chekov standing alone in the corridor.

Perhaps Giotto hadn't been one of those involved in the mutiny, then. The thought cheered Jim a tiny bit, even though it didn't really matter. He took a step forward, but a small voice stopped him from moving any further.

"Keptin, are you certain you must do zis?"

"Yeah." Jim patted the young ensign on the back. "I got this. Take care of yourself, Pavel."

"You too, sir."

"You might want to follow a few steps behind me," Jim cautioned. "Whatever they have planned for me, I don't want you to get caught up in it."

"I can do zat." The relieved Russian watched as his captain entered the pitch black audience chamber, and then waited a few seconds – okay, maybe ten – before entering himself.

Jim crept into the audience chamber, not sure what or who was waiting for him. As soon as Chekov came in and the door shut behind him, the room fell into darkness. Jim couldn't even see his hand in front of him – it was highly disconcerting. Why didn't the crew just mutiny already? Couldn't they make it quick and painless? What did dragging things out accomplish, except to torture Jim even more?

"Keptin, I have zis strange feeling zat we are not alone."

Kirk had felt it too. The hairs on the back of his neck pricked up as he heard a rustling on the other side of the great hall. How many people were in on this conspiracy, anyways?

"Hello?" Kirk called out, sounding uncertain. "Who's there?"

"SURPRISE!"

All at once, the lights came on in a blaze, illuminating the previously dark chamber.

"What the..." An astonished Kirk blinked his eyes, to find Pike, Spock, McCoy, Uhura, and Sulu at the front of the room, beckoning him to join them. The rest of the seats in the auditorium were filled with off-duty crew members, who had gathered for the occasion. Kirk knew he had nowhere to run, so he strode to the front of the room to meet his doom, chin held high. If this was to be his end, then he would go bravely. He barely noted the gold streamers hanging from the ceiling out of the corner of his eye.

"Congratulations, Jim!" Bones pulled him in for a bear hug. "I told you that you could do it."

"Congratulations?" The baffled captain could only stand there as McCoy affably crushed his middle. He breathed a sigh of relief when McCoy released his constrictive hold. "For what?"

"For earning the right to keep the _Enterprise_," Spock elaborated. "Your report indicates that you have, I believe the Terran expression is, 'passed with flying colors'.

"You-you mean you're not going to mutiny against me?" Kirk stammered.

"Of course not." The Vulcan looked at Jim strangely. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Gee I dunno," Jim said sarcastically. "Do you, Pavel?" A sheepish Chekov had almost made it to the exit, but Giotto, who had popped up out of nowhere like a daisy, dragged him up to the front. The Russian laughed nervously.

"It certainly looked zat way… but I guess I vas wrong."

"Jim, was that why you came to my quarters earlier?" A concerned-looking Pike asked. "I was so busy trying to keep you out that I didn't listen as well as I should have."

"Yeah," Jim admitted.

"I'm very sorry, son," the admiral apologized. "I hope I didn't scare you too badly."

"I just about had a mild heart attack, but I'll get over it." Kirk beamed at his mentor. "So how exactly did I score on the repot?"

"Overall, in according to the data collected on your actions over the course of the past year," his First Officer began, "it has been determined that, and I quote-"

"That Jim is a great Keptin," Chekov finished, bravely interrupting the Vulcan's long-winded speech.

"Yes, that is essentially correct," Spock conceded, with a twitch of his eyebrow.

The audience began to cheer their captain, and at that moment, Kirk's eyes began to water, as he was touched by all the trouble his crew had gone to in order to throw him a surprise party. It was a special moment, and of course those always got interrupted on the _Enterprise_.

"Dr. McCoy!" A frazzled Scotty burst into the auditorium, breathing hard. "I just heard the captain was-" he trailed off to find Kirk waving at him, standing at the front of the room. "Captain Kirk!" He squeaked.

"It's alright, Scotty, he knows," McCoy assured him.

"Phew," sighed the Scot.

"That explains his crazy behavior," Jim mumbled under his breath. Then he spoke up, addressing his bridge crew. "There's still one thing I don't get. Why didn't you guys let Chekov in on the secret?"

"Are you kidding?" Hikaru chuckled. "He couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it."

"I suppose zat is true." Chekov made a face but he eventually agreed. Then, the Russian turned to the Asian pilot. "Vell, Hikaru, I guess zis means I'm not breaking up with you."

"You were going to break up with me over this?" Sulu's mouth dropped open in shock. He pulled the Russian aside and they began to argue in heated whispers. Everyone knew from previous experience it was best just to leave them alone.

"This seems like as good a time as any to present Captain Kirk with his gift of appreciation." Pike approached Jim in his wheelchair, handing over a cube-shaped package wrapped in gold paper.

"Be careful, Keptin, it might be a bomb!" Chekov cried, and Hikaru shushed him.

But Kirk disregarded the ensign's paranoid statement. He was certain that his crew didn't want him anywhere but in the captain's seat. He'd earned that right all by himself, with Spock's help of course. Jim quickly tore open the package to reveal the best present he could've asked for.

"My medal!" He cried. An additional stone had been added, to signify the permanence of his captaincy. "It looks shinier than ever. Wow, you guys are awesome."

"May I, Captain?" Spock offered, and Kirk nodded. He stood tall and proud as Spock carefully pinned the gleaming honor on his uniform.

"Speech! Speech!" Scotty yelled from his place between Uhura and Sulu.

"Fine," Kirk chuckled, and waited for the noise level in the room to drop. "I'd like to thank everyone who helped me achieve my dream of becoming the permanent captain of the Enterprise. I couldn't have done it without everyone working together and giving 110%. My crew is like my family to me; the_ Enterprise_ is like my home. I'm thrilled I get to keep both. Also, even though I'm now secure in my position, I promise to continue to perform at my optimum level. Now, let's eat!"

Amidst the cheering and fanfare, Jim zeroed in on Spock. The Vulcan, he was surprised to note, was also scrutinizing him as well. Kirk flashed him a brilliant smile, wondering if he'd ever feel comfortable around Spock to ask him out someday…

.~.

_Present day, San Francisco_

"Daddy, who took the medal from you room at the beginning?"

Jim looked over at his adopted daughter sitting up in bed, a young half Vulcan, half Romulan named Saavik. It was to her that he'd recounted the story.

"I don't think I'll ever know." Kirk shrugged. "The thief left no clues."

"That statement is incorrect, Jim," said Spock, joining them on Saavik's bed. "I suggest that you scrutinize the medal further."

Kirk turned it over, and to his astonishment, he found tiny foreign markings on the back of his most prized award. Or rather, the markings _used_ to be foreign. He'd learned how to read Vulcan since that fateful day Spock pinned the medal on his uniform to commemorate his permanent captaincy.

"Hmm," Jim muttered as he tried to decipher the minuscule writing.

"What's it say, what's it say?" Saavik asked eagerly.

Jim glanced over at Spock, whose expression was unreadable.

"It says,

_K,_

_Congratulations, t'hy'la. Live long and prosper,_

_-S _"

Jim glanced up at his bondmate in astonishment.

"You knew, then?"

Spock chuckled softly, intertwining his two forefingers with Jim's. Their bond hummed with the familiar warmth that had their touch provided.

"I had a human hunch."

THE END

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, everybody! I'd also like to encourage you to review the other Star Trek stories you read, because from what I've heard everyone's review count is down. I know there are plenty of Trekkie readers out there – don't be shy. Drop us a line!

Also, I will soon be starting on a story about K&S raising Saavik as their adopted daughter – this was just a little preview of that. (It will be third in the T'hy'la Chronicles series.) Stay tuned!


End file.
